


假愈�

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 接在916两人第一次拿到始祖刃之后
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	假愈�

这确实不是什么太合适的地方，但合适这个词本身就没什么意义。  
Sam在雨点打到背上时模糊地想着。  
艰难的思考并不需要持续太久。Sam抹去覆在Dean额上的雨水，揪住湿漉漉的头发俯身重重吻在颈侧，Dean慵懒地仰起头，在舌尖徘徊时发出迷糊呻吟，听在耳里都是绵长柔软的海浪，似乎能穿过雨幕到达森林的出口，让正在舔吻的人忍不住用力咬在锁骨上。被咬的人不舒服地短促闷哼，搁在车沿张开的双腿示威似的缠紧了对方的腰，让人猝不及防地靠向车，双膝撞在车前盖上。两人互相狠狠盯了一会儿，Sam忽然喘着粗气含住哥哥刚被咬伤的嘴唇用力撕咬，舌头撬开齿关霸道地划过内壁。  
没人想开口说话。他们谁也无法再说话。雨水沾着泥土的腥气染遍周遭每寸枝叶，Sam却只尝到了鲜血的腥涩。他不知道一切是怎么发展成这样的。只是过了一周，这时间在他们分开的周期里还不算是最长的。然后他哥手臂上就多了个陌生的印记。一开始只是个碍眼的记号，后来却开始让他哥变得陌生，将原本的部分一点点分走，也渐渐从自己这里抽离。  
而就在刚才，Sam再一次以为要失去Dean了。雨越来越大，被击打脱枝的枯叶卷落在两人肩上，又滚落下去。Sam往前顶着跨，隔着裤子撞在一起的性器逼出Dean的惊呼。于是Sam吮吸着对方不怎么情愿的舌头，一只手沿着湿淋淋的背脊往下，骤然捏紧了结实的臀，又重重地拍了一下。Dean的反抗被强吞进唇里，背后手臂的桎梏让他的呼吸难受起来，双手抵在Sam胸前想拉开距离，结果只得到了更重的一记拍打。厚重的声音似乎能传遍整片林子，他却在这种突如其来的疼痛中硬起。涎液在接吻的缝隙间流过下巴，他在缺氧的眩晕中扭转着头，却被摁上来的手掌制止了挣脱。  
他们在下着雨的树林里，看不清夜幕隐藏的一切，而他刚砍掉脑袋的那个该死的Magnus，还与“动物园”的怪物们一起孤零零地躺在消失的空间里。他心里的渴望如沸水在翻滚不休，这渴望的沟壑甚至没有东西能填补，食物的香气不能，猎杀的愤怒不能，破坏的欲望不能，甚至现在——Dean不耐烦地解开Sam的皮带，扯下拉链，任由两人喘息都粗重得不像话——他不知道还有什么能作为替补，替代始祖刃握在手上将人头砍下的快感。  
衣物沉甸甸地堆叠在泥泞的地上，跟淤烂的落叶混在一起，但没人去在乎。  
Sam放开大口汲取空气的Dean，对着挺立的乳尖来回吮咬，将两人半勃的性器握在右手缓缓撸动。Dean无法自制地扶住他后脑，夹击的快感如水流一样窜上大脑，胯部跟随欲望挺动，嘴里全是不自知的黯哑喘息。Sam的双手忽然离开Dean，撑在车盖上，放在Dean不安分大腿两侧。沉浸在欲望中的Dean伸手想贴近弟弟，却被猛然推倒，背部哐地一下撞在车盖上。  
“你在干什——”灼热皮肤在接触到冰冷车盖的瞬间打了个颤，毫无由头的茫然让年长的男人愤怒起来，撑起胳膊就要起身。下一秒却被快感击回原地，弓起背脊低沉呻吟。Sam近乎凶狠地含吮着Dean的性器，连技巧都懒得带上，只是整根深深裹进嘴里又一次次快速吐出，双手扶着Dean的大腿往上推。他在刚刚退开的瞬间注意到Dean腹部的一道划痕，那是以前没见过的伤口。事实上他们并没有外表看起来那么强壮健康，像是生下来就跟人不一样。长期紧张，睡眠不足，饮食不良，过多的酒精和咖啡因，让他们的脏器或多或少沾上毛病。只不过这些跟经年累月的伤口与骨折比起来都算不上什么。Sam见过将自己结痂的伤口作为勋章的猎人，最终却要咬着牙切开长好的痂，挖出里面溃烂的肉块。他很庆幸兄弟俩没有得到过这样的伤口，其实即使得了现在也不会怎么样，毕竟他们从地狱回来以后所有的伤都不见了。而现在，他不知道自己与哥哥的关系到底算是长好的伤还是需要切开的痂，而且这回除了他们两人，没人能治愈这伤。  
Sam再一次把性器顶端含进喉咙里，努力艰难地吞咽几下，Dean缠人的声线忽而高亢起来，身体颤抖着蜷起，后仰的头在车盖上碰撞出声。这代表他做对了。于是Sam吐出兴奋跳动的勃起，液体顺着纹路流下，不断流进收缩的小穴里。Sam骤然放大的瞳孔看起来漆黑一片，他把Dean弯起的右腿推向上，几乎要贴在不断起伏的胸前。Dean吃痛地骂着粗话，双肘撑在平面上想减缓疼痛，Sam只是一言不发地继续动作，一根手指猝然戳进后穴。  
痛。似乎刚刚每个沉迷在快感中的神经末梢现在都只感觉到加倍的疼痛。Dean对疼痛并不陌生，但此刻只感到愤然耻辱。Sam将哥哥往下拖了些，讨好地舔吻低头的性器，却被泄愤的手指拽紧了头发。他在吞吐中抬头看向对方的脸，只看见被水汽洗净的茶绿双眼，雨雾让长睫毛湿重一片，眉毛不稳地皱起，表情尽是隐忍。这让他想起他们从前的第一次，在他以为这辈子都得不到心中所想时，却得知对方有一样的愿望。满足来得太突然，以至于过后好久他都怀疑Dean只是习惯性为弟弟奉上一切。Sam听见自己的心跳在耳边大声颤动，同时涨满胸口的喜悦与酸涩涌上脑门，他卖力地动着头，又伸进一根手指，在内壁肆无忌惮地搔刮轻拍。  
快感又逐渐被神经感知，汗液从每个沾附着雨水的毛孔渗出，Dean胡乱动着腿试图找个舒服姿势，却为后穴突如其来触电般的快感拱起身子晃起脑袋。Sam再也无法等下去，抽出手指扶着性器向扩张过的小穴挺进，一下就没入大半。Dean忽然像被噎住一样安静着，张大的嘴像是要叫喊却没发出任何一声，只是在身体两侧握紧了拳头，任由自己被侵犯。  
他们已经很久没这样紧密贴合过。Dean很紧，Sam在他湿热的身体里律动着，几乎要为每一次敏感的缩紧射出来。他盯着身下人被痛与欲折磨扭曲的身体，放下压制在胸前的大腿，于是那双腿慢慢缠回他腰臀间，无力地滑动着。  
“告诉我，Dean。”他下身不受控制地挺动，附身吻去Dean脸上分辨不清的液体，尝到了最苦涩的欲望：“告诉我发生了什么。”  
Dean在敏感点的不断撞击中祈求似地放声长吟，呢喃着无意义的字节，完全没在听Sam的话。直到撞击忽然停止。他疑惑地动着腰，瞪着戏耍自己的人。  
“我爱你Dean，告诉我发生了什么。”Sam不依不挠地说着，尽管从快感中抽离的失落花掉了他大部分精力。  
雨不知什么时候停了。他们带着威胁的呼吸声在彼此间放大回响，熨过每个无法思考的细胞。沉默是Sam最不想要的东西，但他还是耐心等待着。切开伤口的假痂再取出烂肉，这是最准确的做法，但没人敢保证不会让一切变得更糟糕。  
Dean忽然眨了下眼睛，嘴角扯出微笑，起身用力推开Sam，跳下车。性器与穴口分开时发出清晰的水声，又不甘心地在Sam小腹挺立着。年轻男人猝不及防地呆立在原地，难以置信地睁大眼睛。Dean这下笑出声来，吻住男人微微张开的唇。  
两人位置对调了，Sam在被动的接吻中被推坐在前盖上，随后Dean爬上来，扶住经络凸显的粗大性器往下沉。他们仍在不要命地接吻，额头顶着对方深深喘息。Sam的大腿微微颤动，欲望的潮水将他卷入漩涡，在脑中炸出声响，他快要高潮了。他动情地搂紧Dean耸动的肩背，呻吟着将吻痕胡乱留在湿热的皮肤上。然后爆裂的白光漫过脑海，身体每个部位都恨不得痉挛缩紧。  
背后传来刺痛时，他才发现Dean也达到了高潮，精液弄脏了两人小腹，闷声尖叫埋进心底，指痕留在自己背上。  
他们紧紧相拥，似乎这就是一整个世界。Sam的侧脸埋在Dean胸前，听着剧烈有力的心跳。依稀听见Dean说了什么。似乎在说一切都会好起来。又似乎什么都没说。  
黑暗从边缘没于白昼。  
Sam不确定自己切开了痂，不确定取出了坏肉。  
他在心跳里等待着。

END


End file.
